Menik (kinem)
Basic Information Race: Elf Class: Wizard (Evoker) Level: 3 Experience: 3300 Alignment: Neutral Languages: Common, Elven, Draconic, Orc, Goblin, Gnome Deity: Sapo First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: Waking the Dead Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 12 +1 (02 pts) DEX: 16 +3 (05 pts) (+2 racial) CON: 11 +0 (03 pts) (-2 racial) INT: 18 +4 (10 pts) (+2 racial) WIS: 10 +0 (00 pts) CHA: 10 +0 (00 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Max-2) HP: 17 = + CON (0) + FC (3) (wizard) AC: 13 = + DEX (3) + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (3) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 10 = + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +3 = (3) + Misc (00) BAB: +1 = (1) CMB: +2 = (1) + STR (1) + Misc (00) CMD: 15 = + BAB (1) + STR (1) + DEX (3) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +1 = (1) + CON (0) + Misc (00) (+2 trait vs poison) Reflex: +4 = (1) + DEX (3) + Misc (00) Will: +3 = (3) + WIS (0) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments longsword: Attack: +2 = (01) + Str (1) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+1, Crit: 19/x2 longbow: Attack: +4 = (01) + Dex (3) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+0, Crit: 20/x3, Special: ranged, 100' range inc dagger: Attack: +2 = (01) + Str (1) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 19/x2 dagger: Attack: +4 = (01) + Dex (3) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) thrown Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 19/x2, Special: 10' range inc club: Attack: +2 = (01) + Str (1) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+1 B, Crit: 20/x2 club: Attack: +4 = (01) + Dex (3) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) thrown Damage: 1d6+1, Crit: 20/x2, Special: 10' range inc Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dex), +2 (Int), -2 (Con) Size: M Speed: 30' Favored Class: Wizard (+1 hp, taken twice) Low light vision: see 2x as far in low light Elven Magic: +2 vs SR, +2 on Spellcraft to ID items Elven Immunities: immune to magic sleep, +2 on save vs enchantment spells Keen Senses: +2 on Perception Weapon Familiarity: longbow, longsword, rapier, shortbow Class Features wizard Armor: none Weapons: club, dagger, light and heavy crossbows, quarterstaff Arcane bond: ring; cast any spell in spellbook 1/day Evocation school: +1 evocation spell/day for each spell level (1st or higher) Intense Spells (Su) Whenever you cast an evocation spell that deals hit point damage, add 1/2 your wizard level to the damage (minimum +1). This bonus only applies once to a spell, not once per missile or ray, and cannot be split between multiple missiles or rays. This bonus damage is not increased by Empower Spell or similar effects. Force Missile (Sp) As a standard action you can unleash a force missile that automatically strikes a foe, as magic missile. The force missile deals 1d4 points of damage plus the damage from your intense spells evocation power. This is a force effect. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Intelligence modifier. Opposition schools: Abjuration, Divination: require 2 spell slots per spell Feats Spell Focus (Evocation) (bonus): +1 DC to Evocation spells. Spell Specialization (1st lvl): +2 caster level for level-variable effects (Ear-Piercing Scream) of the spell. Every time you gain an even level in the spellcasting class, you can choose a new spell to replace the spell selected with this feat. Elemental Focus (Fire): +1 DC to Fire spells. Traits Iron Liver (equipment): +2 on saves vs. poison and drugs; +4 vs alcohol Gifted Adept (ear-piercing scream): +1 caster level Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 12 = (2) + INT (4))/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (wizard 2) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Appraise 8 1 3 4 +0 Bluff 2 2 0 0 +0 Climb 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 4 0 0 4 +0 Diplomacy 2 2 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise 0 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Fly 3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 10 3 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 8 1 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 8 1 3 4 +0 Perception 5 3 0 0 +2 racial Perform ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Sense Motive 0 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft 10 3 3 4 +0 Spellcraft to ID item 12 - 3 4 +2 elf ID magic item Stealth 5 2 0 3 -0 +0 Survival 0 0 0 0 +0 Swim 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Spell Lists (Known) (& = evocation, +1 DC, +1 damage, school spell) (- = abjuration, * = divination (need 2 slots)) Level 0: all standard wizard Level 1: color spray ear-piercing scream& (2d6+1) grease mage armor sleep stumble gap hypnotism burning hands& silent image corrosive touch cause fear ray of enfeeblement charm person magic missile& Level 2: false life blindness/deafness flaming sphere& resist energy- stone call Spell Lists (Prepared) DC 14 + spell level; (& = evocation, +1 DC, +1 damage, school spell) (- = abj, * = div: need 2 slots) spells/day: 4 0th, 3+1& 1st concentration: +6 (+4 Int, +2 level) Level 0: dancing lights, daze, ghost sound, prestidigitation Level 1: color spray, mage armor, grease, ear-piercing scream& (2d6+1 + daze, Fort half DC 16) Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Spellbook 3 lb Explorer's Outfit (worn) - lb spell component pouch 5 gp 2 lb ring (bonded item) - - lb miniature shovel 10 gp - lb pearl of power (1st level) 1000 gp - lb longsword 15 gp 4 lb longbow 75 gp 3 lb arrows (40) 2 gp 6 lb dagger 2 gp 1 lb club 0 gp 3 lb backpack 2 gp 2 lb bedroll 0.1 gp 5 lb trail rations (4 days) 2 gp 4 lb waterskin (full) 1 gp 4 lb ink (1 oz) 8 gp - lb inkpen 0.1 gp - lb paper (10 sheets) 4 gp - lb periscope 20 gp 4 lb alchemists' fire (x1) 20 gp 1 lb acid 10 gp 1 lb = Total: 1,176.20 gp 43 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-43 44-86 87-130 Small Home (average lifestyle) 100 gp 2 tons winter blanket 0.5 gp 3 lb Total stored at home: 100.5 gp Consumables used or destroyed adding corrosive touch to spell book 25+10 gp adding cause fear to spell book 25+10 gp adding ray of enfeeblement to spell book 25+10 gp adding charm person to spell book 25+10 gp adding magic missile to spell book 25+10 gp adding false life to spell book 150+40 gp adding blindness/deafness to spell book 150+40 gp adding flaming sphere to spell book 150+40 gp adding resist energy to spell book 150+40 gp adding stone call to spell book 150+40 gp = 1,125 gp Finances PP: 00 Initial character creation: 150 GP GP: 12 Total Earnings from Rescue at Boar's Ridge: 2,193.85 GP SP: 01 CP: 05 Total career earnings: 2,343.85 GP Carried Inventory: -1,176.20 GP Stored at Home: -100.5 GP Consumed or Destroyed: -1,125. GP = You overspent slightly by 70 gp, Coinage: -57.85 GP Details Size: M Gender: M Age: 141 Height: 6'0" Weight: 124 Hair Color: white Eye Color: green Skin Color: light-skinned Background Menik Krill was the middle child of three brothers. His older brother Kyle was an adventurer, whose deeds and tales always amazed his younger brothers. Then one day, Kyle didn't return as expected; he is presumed dead. Menik felt felt compelled to take up the mantle of adventurer - knowing that if he too falls, his younger brother Shell will no doubt do the same. Thisty for knowledge, Menik studied the art of magic, and moved to Venza in order to learn it. He now feels ready to apply his skills ... Adventure Log Rescue at Boar's Ridge ~ finished July 16th, 2012 XP Received: 2,054 XP as of July 16th, 2012 Treasure Received: 2,193.85 GP Taken as 138.85 in coin + spells (1,055 gp) + 1st level Pearl of Power (1,000 gp) Waking the Dead XP Total: 3,300 XP as of Nov 6th, 2012 Level Ups Level 3: Nov 6th, 2012 Class: Wizard BAB: +1 to +1 Fort: +0 to +1 Ref: +0 to +1 Will: +3 to +3 Feat: Elemental Focus (fire) Features: (none) Spells: mirror image, scorching ray Favored: taken as +1 bonus HP HP: +5 = 12 (Old Total) + 4 (Class) + 1 (FC) = 17 (New Total) Skill Pts: +6 = +2 (Class) +4 (Int) +12 (Old Total) = 12 (New Total) Taken in Bluff, Diplomacy, Kn Arcana, Perception, Spellcraft, Stealth Level 3 to Level 4 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (March 3rd, 2012) (Satin Knights - Judge) level 1 *Approval (6 March 2012) (Systole) level 1 *Approved (June 30th, 2012) (Satin Knights) level 2 Category:Approved Characters Category:Waking the Dead